heroines_and_villainessfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Vincent Ly/Tomboys and Girly Girls in Western Media
Tomboys Tinker_Bell_Official_Pose.jpeg|Tinker Bell (Disney's Tinker Bell) Ariel 2`.png|Ariel (The Little Mermaid) Karen (Frosty the Snowman).png|Karen (Frosty the Snowman) Madeline.jpeg|Madeline (character) CocoN.SaneTrilogy.png|Coco Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot series) Buttercupyeppa.png|Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls franchise) Kazooie.png|Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie series) Shantae artwork.png|Shantae (character) Velma 1.png|Velma Dinkely (Scooby-Doo franchise) Daphne 1.png|Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo franchise) Princess Leia Large Gun Close.jpeg|Leia Organa (Star Wars original trilogy) Sonya Blade MK11.png|Sonya Blade (Mortal Kombat series) Kim Possible.jpeg|Kim Possible (character) Turanga Leela.png|Leela (Futurama) FionnaAT.png|Fionna Mertens (Adventure Time) Star Butterfly.jpeg|Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Batgirl (DCAU).png|Batgirl (DC Universe) Black Widow in Avengers Ultron Revlotion.png|Black Widow (Marvel Universe) Supergirl (DCAU).png|Supergirl (DC Universe) Kamala Khan 2.png|Kamala Kahn (Marvel Universe) Atomic Betty.png|Atomic Betty (character) Penny (Inspector Gadget).png|Penny Gadget (Inspector Gadget) Ashleyspinelli.jpeg|Ashely Spinelli (Disney's Recess) BerriPT.png|Berri (Conker's Pocket Tales) Pepper-Ann-Leaning-pepper-ann-2923122-290-400.jpeg|Pepper Ann Pearson (Pepper Ann) Fa Mulan.png|Fa Mulan (Disney's Mulan) Princess Fiona Human.png|Princess Fiona (Shrek franchise) Helga G. Pataki (movie render).png|Helga G. Pataki (Hey Arnold) Cindy Vortex 02.png|Cindy Vortex (Jimmy Neutron franchise) Mandy (Billy & Mandy).png|Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) Bessie Higgenbottom.png|Bessie Higgenbottom (The Mighty B!) Numbuh 5.png|Numbuh 5 (Codename: Kids Next Door) Gaz-foot.jpeg|Gaz Membrane (Invader Zim) Juniper Lee.png|Juniper Lee (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) Gwen Tennyson OS.png|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10 franchise) Jenny Wakeman.png|Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) Sam Manson.png|Sam Manson (Danny Phantom) Yumi Yoshimura render.jpeg|Yumi Yoshimura (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) Maggie's buzz.jpeg|Maggie Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie) Sashi Kobayashi.jpeg|Sashi Kobayashi (Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero) Vanellope von Schweetz.png|Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph franchise) Barbara Rayman Legends.png|Barbara (Rayman series) ReggieRocket.gif|Reggie Rocket (Rocket Power) The Loud House Lynn Nickelodeon.png|Lynn Loud (The Loud House) Wendy Testaburger.png|Wendy Testaburger (South Park) Keira from Jak X render.png|Keira Hagai (Jak and Daxter series) Frankie Foster.png|Frankie Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Vela Jet Force.jpeg|Vela (Jet Force Gemini) Enid.png|Enid (OK, K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) Vambre from Mighty Magiswords.png|Vambre (Mighty Magiswords) Raven render in TT2K3.png|Raven (DC Universe) Jade Chan-03.gif|Jade Chan (Jackie Chan Adventure) Wyldstyle full body.png|Wyldstyle (The Lego Movie) Ashi from Samurai Jack (Redeemed).png|Ashi (Samurai Jack) Shareena Wickett.jpeg|Shareena Wicket (Detention!) NyaCGI2018.png|Nya (Ninjago) Race to the Edge Astrid.png|Astrid Hofferson (How to Train Your Dragon franchise) Claire Nuñez.png|Claire Nunez (Trollhunters) Sam Sparks (C2).png|Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs franchise) Mavis Dracula Render.png|Mavis Dracula (Hotel Transylvania franchise) Rogue (Anna Marie) (Earth-12131) from Marvel Avengers Alliance 001.png|Rogue (Marvel Universe) Jade-Beyond Good & Evil.png|Jade (Beyond Good and Evil series) The Loud House Lori Nickelodeon.png|Lori Loud (The Loud House) KylieGriffin06.jpeg|Kylie Griffin (Extreme Ghostbusters) Trini Kwan.jpeg|Trini Kwan (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) 2012 April O'Neil.png|April O'Neil (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise) Sari Animated.jpeg|Sari Sumdac (Transformer Animated) MikoNakadai stockimage.jpeg|Miko Nakadai (Transformers Prime) Gwendolyne Stacy (Earth-12131).png|Spider-Gwen (Marvel Universe) Jubilee.png|Jubilee (Marvel Universe) Daria Morgendorffer.png|Daria Morgendorffer (Beavis and Butt-head) Killer Instinct - Kim Wu.png|Kim Wu (Killer Instinct series) Faith Connors.png|Faith Connors (Mirror's Edge series) Girly Girls Wendy Darling.png|Wendy Darling (Disney's Peter Pan) Snow White 2009.jpeg|Snow White (Disney's Snow White and the Seven Drawfs) DL Deedee.png|Dee Dee (Dexter's Labrotory) Bubbles-pic.png|Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls franchise) Carly Witwicky.jpeg|Carly Witwicky (Transformers G1) Smurfette123.png|Smurfette (Smurfs franchise) Cinderelly.png|Cinderella (Disney's Cinderella) Aurora.jpeg|Aurora (Disney's Sleeping Beauty) Belle transparent.png|Princess Belle (Disney's Beauty of the Beast) Scarlet Witch Portrait Art.png|Scarlett Witch (Marvel Universe) Padmé Amidala holding her blaster.jpeg|Padmé Amidala (Star Wars prequel trilogy) Mabel pines gravity falls.png|Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) Sara Spencer.jpeg|Sara Spencer (Dinosaucers) Star Butterfly.jpeg|Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Numbuh Three.jpeg|Numbuh 3 (Codename: Kids Next Door) Ami Onuki render.jpeg|Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) Exo-Skin Jenny Wakeman.png|Jenny Wakeman (Exo-Suit (My Life as a Teenage Robot)) Daphne 1.png|Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo franchise) Starfire.gif|Starfire (DC Universe) Kitana mk11.png|Kitana (Mortal Kombat series) KimMMPR.jpeg|Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and Zeo) Betilla RO.png|Betilla (Rayman series) Judy-jetson-2001.jpeg|Judy Jetson (The Jetsons) Unikitty in the TV series.png|Unikitty (The Lego Movie franchise) Tootie Stockart.png|Tootie (The Fairly OddParent) Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.png|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) Wacky-penelope-pitstop.gif|Penelope Pitstop (Wacky Racers franchise) Agent Xero (The Modifyers).png|Agent Xero (The Modifyers) The Loud House Leni Nickelodeon.png|Leni Loud (The Loud House) Amy Wong.png|Amy Wong (Futurama) Quinn Morgendorffer.gif|Quinn Morgendorffer (MTV's Daria) Kitty Pryde.jpeg|Kitty Pryde (Marvel Universe) Category:Blog posts